Terrarium/reptile basking heaters are heaters that provide radiated heat from above the animal. Typical prior art basking heaters include generally large and unattractive dome lamps. The domes are typically spun metal to prevent the dome from becoming too hot at the touch.
What is needed is a basking heater that overcomes the problems of the prior art. For example, what is needed is a basking heater that is decreased in sized and increased in aesthetic appeal, without allowing the housing of the heater to become too hot to the touch.